Pertanyaan Seorang Erwin Smith
by UnaKodok
Summary: Sebuah fanfiction yang berisi tentang kehebohan yang ditimbulkan seorang Erwin Smith. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? / Author's first fanfiction. Jadi, maaf bila banyak kesalahan dan kegaringan.


Perintah Absurd Erwin Smith

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

"Ada berapa huruf pada nya?" Seorang bapak paruh baya beralis setebal 10 cm dengan rambut pirang dan bermanik biru laut bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah papan berisi nama – nama murid kelas yang sekarang ditempatinya. Para murid memperhatikan papan yang ditunjuk sang guru tercinta–Erwin Smith dengan bingung.

'_Lagi puasa juga, malah disuruh menghitung huruf yang ada di daftar nama murid kelas ini!'_ Hampir seluruh murid kelas 10 menjerit ria di dalam hati–agar tidak berisik setelah menerima perintah absurd dari sang guru 10 cm.

Menghitung satu nama saja sudah setengah mati, apalagi seluruh murid kelas. Armin Arlert–pemuda berambut jamur pirang dan bermanik biru laut yang sama seperti guru didepannya ini sedang mencoba menghitung huruf yang berada di papan daftar nama. Padahal ia duduk paling dekat dengan papannya.

"Lebih dari 1 pak!" Seorang pemuda berkepala plontos–Connie menyahut sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalo itu aku juga tau _keles_." Seorang gadis brunette berkuncir kuda yang duduk di belakang si kepala plontos–Sasha ikut menyahut sambil memegang sebuah kentang rebus di tangan kanannya.

"Terus masalah gitu?" Seekor kuda–Jean juga ikut nyambung percakapan antara si plontos dan si kentang. "Wait, kenapa gue kuda?!"

"Lah, emang bener kan?" Seorang pemuda brunette bermanik emerald–Eren bertanya dengan santainya.

"Lu kali yang mirip kuda, Ren!"

"Jauh, _keles_!"

"_Keles keles keles_ aja lu, Sha!"

"Selama ada kentang aku bahagia,_ keles_!"

"Orang - orang bodoh." Seorang gadis bersurai blonde dikonde–Annie hanya menggumam bosan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas.

"Ada 24 pak!" Kalo yang ini, sudah jelas yang menjawab pasti Armin Arlert.

"Masih salah." Erwin menjawab kalem sambil mengusap - usap alis miliknya.

Armin mendesah kecewa, sudah susah payah menghitung juga.

"Kan saya sudah bilang pak, lebih dari 1!" Pernyataan Connie sukses membuat dirinya dilempari penghapus karet sekelas dan diteriaki,"Iyalah,_ keles_!"

"Tenang Eren, aku akan membantumu." Seorang gadis bersurai ebony sebahu menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, ya Mikasa. Terserah kau saja." Eren menjawab dengan cuek.

Kelas penuh dengan keributan. Ada yang masih mikir tentang pertanyaan absurd sang guru beralis 10 cm, ada yang makan kentang rebus, ada yang lagi nyisir rambutnya–yang padahal ngga punya rambut, ada yang sedang adu mulut tentang siapa yang lebih mirip dengan kuda, dan lainnya.

"Ehem." Sang guru berdehem–yang membuat kelas mendadak hening. "Sudah ada yang tahu jawabannya?"

"Kalo kami tahu, ya kami sudah jawab dari tadi atuh, pak." Seekor kuda yang entah datang darimana menjawab pertanyaan sang guru. "Sabar gue, sabaaaaar. Astagfirullaaah." Si kuda tersebut mengelus dadanya sambil mengucap istigfar.

"Menyerah?" Sang guru kembali bertanya.

Kelas semakin hening. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian beberapa murid menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya, pak. Kami nyeraaaaaaaaaaaah!" Si kepala plontos berdiri dan berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ngga punya rambut aja bangga."

"Diem. Mirip kuda aja bangga."

Dan kelas kembali ribut karena adu mulut si plontos dan si kuda. Ditambah sorakan para murid mendukung sang jagoannya.

"Ngga punya rambut, masih sisiran aja lu!"

"Kapan gue sisiran, coba?!"

"Barusan! Di tangan kanan lu itu apaan?!"

"Sisir! Ya terus?!"

"Berarti lu habis sisiran!"

"Terus kenapa gitu kalo gue sisiran?!"

"Apa yang mau lu sisir, bodoh!"

"Ehem."

Hening. Jadi inilah kekuatan deheman seorang guru.

"Mau tahu jawabannya?" Para murid mengangguk. "Jawabannya adalah–"

Para murid heboh. Ada yang gigit jari, ada yang gigit kaki, ada yang gigit kentang, ada juga yang gigitin sisir. Ada juga hewan–kuda yang lagi garuk - garuk,"Sialan." Dan barusan kudanya mengutuk yang nulis cerita ini.

"–adalah–"

Ayo, buruan paaak! Jangan pasang tampang sok keren sambil ngelus - elus alis gitu!

"–adalaaaaaaaaaaah–"

"BURUAN PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Seorang pemuda bersurai brunette beranjak dari kursinya sambil nangis –entah nangis terharu atau nangis geregetan.

"–tiga."

Hening. Tiga?

"Tiga . . ?" Seorang pemuda–atau pemudi berambut jamur pirang memiringkan kepalanya–bingung. Sedangkan murid lainnya hanya memasang tampang _poker face_. "Itu dapet darimana, pak?"

"Kan ada berapa huruf pada 'nya', ya berarti tiga dong. N, Y, sama A." Sang guru menjawab dengan senyum kemenangan. Alisnya yang ketebalannya hingga 10 cm naik-turun _gaje_.

"Dafuk . ." Lagi - lagi si kuda mengutuk, tapi yang kali ini untuk gurunya. "Itu buat lu!" Oh, salah deh. Ternyata itu untuk sang penulis cerita.

"TERUS MAKSUDNYA APA PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK?!" Seluruh murid dikelas melempari sang guru dengan penghapus.

Sungguh hari yang melelahkan untuk murid kelas 10. Sabar ya, khususnya untuk Jean.

**END**


End file.
